Ineffable
by Les Nerles
Summary: Il y a un monstre derrière moi. Dès que je me retourne, il se cache dans mon dos, alors je ne peux pas le voir. Tu peux me dire qu'il n'y a personne : moi, je crois que si, alors je te dis la vérité. Même si c'est juste ma vérité.


**Ineffable**  
**OS**

* * *

- Pouvez-vous m'énumérer, Londubat, les différents ingrédients entrant dans la composition du Véritaserum ?  
- Non, Monsieur.  
- Et pourquoi cela ?  
- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur.  
- Vous ne savez pas ? Voilà qui est surprenant. Mais que savez-vous, au juste ?  
- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur.  
- Eh bien laissez-moi vous apprendre une chose, Monsieur Londubat. Et si, de toutes les leçons que je me suis en vain efforcé d'imprégner dans votre petite tête, vous ne pouvez en retenir qu'une, faites en sorte que ce soit celle-ci.  
- Oui, Monsieur.  
- Répétez après moi : Je suis un imbécile et un ignare.  
- Je suis un imbécile et un ignare.  
- Bien, Monsieur Londubat. Bien.

[…]

- Il m'a fait répéter que j'étais un imbécile et un ignare.  
- Et tu penses que c'est vrai ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Non, je ne crois pas.  
- Donc tu as menti.  
- Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Luna ?  
- Dire la vérité.  
- Je n'y arrive pas.  
- Tu y arriveras. Parce que tu n'es ni un imbécile, ni un ignare.

[…]

- Luna, est-ce que tu sais quels sont les différents ingrédients qui entrent dans la composition du Véritaserum ?  
- Je ne crois pas, non.  
- Moi non plus. Alors j'ai juste volé le flacon qui était dans le bureau de Rogue.

[…]

- Pouvez-vous me décrire, Monsieur Londubat, l'odeur caractéristique de la goutte du mort-vivant ?  
- Non, Monsieur.  
- Et pourquoi cela ?  
- Parce que je vous déteste.

[…]

- Pourquoi as-tu dit ça au Professeur Rogue ?  
- Parce que tu m'as demandé de dire la vérité.  
- Pas celle-là.  
- Laquelle, alors ?  
- La fausse. Celle qui rend heureux.  
- Mais moi, je ne connais que les vraies vérités.

[…]

- Tes parents étaient des gens très courageux, Neville.  
- Je sais.  
- Et n'as-tu pas envie d'être comme eux ?  
- Surtout pas.  
- Pourquoi cela ?  
- On ne peut pas se permettre d'être trop courageux quand on est presque un Cracmol.  
- Et c'est pour ça que tu continues d'en boire ?

- C'est pour ça ?

[…]

- Je t'assure, Neville. Alors que je l'acclamais depuis les tribunes pendant les sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch, Ronald m'a vu, et puis il m'a souri. Je te jure qu'il m'a souri !  
- Je ne pense pas, non.  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- Parce que tu es bien trop laide.

[...]

- Tu louches, Luna.  
- C'est parce que j'essaie de toujours garder un œil sur les autres et un œil sur moi-même.  
- Et moi, est-ce que je louche ?  
- Non, puisque tu ne regardes plus que toi.  
- Si je ne regardais que moi, je ne pourrais pas dire toutes ces vérités sur les autres.  
- Tu ne dis pas la vérité sur les autres, tu dis la vérité sur ce que tu penses des autres. Et ça, c'est à l'intérieur de toi.  
- Tu mens.  
- Ah bon ? Alors dis-moi, Neville : qui es-tu ?  
- Je suis un imbécile et un ignare.

[…]

- Il y a un monstre derrière moi. Il me suit tout le temps. Et dès que je me retourne, il se cache dans mon dos, alors je ne le vois pas.  
- Il n'y a personne derrière toi, Luna.  
- Mais moi, je crois que si. Alors lorsque je te dis qu'il y a un monstre derrière mon dos, je te dis la vérité. Sauf que c'est juste ma vérité.  
- Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

[...]

- Il y a un monstre dans toi. Il te suit tout le temps. Et lorsque tu baisses les yeux pour regarder ton cœur, il se cache, alors tu ne le vois pas. Moi, je te dis qu'il est là, mais tu penses que je mens, parce que maintenant, tu ne crois plus que toi.

[...]

- Est-ce que ton père va mieux, Ginny ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Il est très faible.  
- J'espère qu'il va mourir. Comme ça, on sera un peu pareils.

[…]

- Neville, s'il-te-plaît, donne-moi ce flacon.  
- Non.  
- Donne-moi ce flacon ou je vais devoir te le prendre de force !

[…]

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela à Monsieur Potter ?  
- Il voulait me prendre mon flacon, Professeur.

[…]

- Luna, tu as déjà pris du Véritaserum ?  
- Non, jamais.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu me dirais si tu en avais bu ?  
- Je crois bien que je te dirais que je n'ai plus très envie d'être ton amie.

[...]

- Je t'aime beaucoup, Ginny, tu sais ?  
- Ah.  
- Et toi, tu m'aimes bien ?  
- C'est la vérité que tu veux ?

- Neville, c'est la vérité que tu veux ?  
- Je ne crois pas, non.

[…]

- Qui es-tu, toi ?  
- Je suis un imbécile, un ignare et un lâche.  
- Certes, mais es-tu Neville ?  
- Tu poses beaucoup trop de questions.

[…]

Je me regarde dans le miroir, mon reflet me regarde aussi, et il me dit :

« Tu es mort. »

Et c'est forcément vrai.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue.


End file.
